Vanilla
by Ris Night
Summary: Looking for a guitarist Heero finds alot more when he hears Duo play. Sometimes the thruth can hurt, but when they realize they're all in this together they can see what's really important. 1x2, 3x4, 5xH summaries are evil
1. Moralist

kimi wa seijitsu na moralist kirei na yubi de boku o nazoru

Heero swiftly wrote down every word the professor spoke. He was dying to get out of this class, music theory. Granted there were some really good things to learn from this none of it really helped Heero. He already at an up and coming semi successful band, what he needed was a guitarist that wouldn't attempt to rape him.

The start of college had left Heero rattled. A couple weeks in he decided to blow off some steam by going to a party which he was joined by his now ex-guitarist, and ex-best friend, Nimrod, yes that really was his name he legally changed it when he turned eighteen. Heero had never drunk before, therefore he had no idea about limits, an hour in he was totally plastered. Nim, as they called him, escorted him into the living room; no he didn't have the decency to find a bedroom, which turned out to be a good thing. There on a couch in front of god knows how many people, most of which Heero didn't know Nim startled his wasted friend and proceeded to make out with him. His hands traveled Heero's chest and then downward, Heero protesting the entire time but unable to really fight him off. Nim had succeeded in undoing his belt and unzipping his pants before being ripped of Heero and throw, yes truly thrown into the large screen television. Heero was hauled off his feet and dragged back to the dorm room he share with his rescuer one Trowa Barton. Trowa was kind enough to let me sleep off the alcohol before screaming at him for getting wasted. Heero knew by the fact Trowa was using real word, let alone the screaming, that he was beyond furious. But that was nothing compared to what Nimrod got later when he had the nerve to show up for band practice.

So at the moment their band consisted of Trowa, guitar, Quatre, bass, and Wufei, drums, true one guitarist was really all they had to have but in a month they had a serious of shows scheduled and people were expecting two, they would have to rewrite every song to change it and they apologize to hundreds of people, a large amount of them who thought Nimrod was drop dead gorgeous. In fact the red head was drop dead gorgeous, he stood just below Trowa, his red hair was shaggy like the beetles kind of shaggy, and he had deep green blue eyes that seemed to swirl with color. He was well toned, and slightly tanned. Heero may have gone for him if it weren't for the whole attempted rape thing.

Presently the band was holding a serious of auditions to find at least a temporary replacement, so far they had been painful, no beyond painful, and Heero was sick of it. Now as he sat here listening to his professor rattle off info about how songs were made and what not. Heero was not sure which he hated more, scratch that he did know, he hated the auditions. They were a painful reminder of just how important Nim had been to the group, technically his group he had formed the band but both him and Heero knew that the guys would stay with Heero especially under these circumstances. So Nim vanished, Heero's parents agreed not to pres charges if the boy was transferred really far away like he had to fly to get near Heero again. Nim had also been an amazing asset to the band, his good looks and charm brought the girls in like the piped piper and the children, then his guitar skills caught any others who had conformed yet.

Looking down at his notebook Heero realized his notes were no were near comprehensible and he promptly gave up. Lucky for him the class was over in another five minutes, not so lucky it meant that auditions started in ten.

He left his class and took his time getting to the band room that they had reserved. When he arrived there was already a huge line of "punky" people with guitars of all styles waiting for their turn. Some looked like they might actually know what they were doing, and if not at least looked half way presentable. Most looked like high school freshman who just discovered it was "cool" to be punk, and dear god there are even emo people. Heero shivered and slid in through a side door.

"Oi, Heero where have you been. We were supposed to start a few minutes ago. I know your class is not that far." Hilde the band's "manager" quipped as he plopped down in one of the many folding chairs.

"Hn." Heero just crossed his arms and nodded. Letting the rest of the band he was ready, or at least willing to pretend he was ready.

"I go let the first five in." Hilde bounced to the door and started counting. They hoped in groups the auditions would go smoother, or faster, or something like that.

In marched five boys, the first whose name was Draza was scrawy, he worn loose black pants, a black tank that said in gold punk, and then various rubber bracelets. He pulled out a Gibson guitar and then proceeded to play a nirvana song. Heero wanted to jump across the table and kill him. Kurt Cobain couldn't play guitar really there fore no one, and I mean no one should attempt one of his songs for an audition unless they are really good, and Draza just plan sucked. The nexted up was one of the emo people Heero had seen mixed in who turned out to be named Conner, and proceed to play bright eyes, Heero tried not to scream, He didn't know where this kid got off, but pretending to be Coner Oberst did not impress anyone, especially Heero who had heard his music, and knew for a fact this kid was no where near as good. He was followed by a kid playing queen we are the champions, who wasn't half bad, but turned out to be fifteen. The last two equally sucked one playing a Dir en Grey song, Jessica, and the other playing the theme song from Ruroni Kenshin. Heero was ready to die. For another hour and half they had a repeat performance of the general suckiness of the modern musician. Heero finally screamed bloody murder at some poor sap about how they all need to go home and listen to some real good music and then listen to themselves and hear how truly bad they sound, and that in no way shape or form was Heero or his band mates that desperate to hire a fucking fifteen year old. He would rather go to hell and burn first, or cosplay has Mana, and despite how good that man looked Heero would never wear a dress. Then he ranted about how Mana barely picked up the guitar have the time, he rather pranced around stage and danced, yet he would still rather have him be the new guitarist then anyone here. He only stopped when Quatre politely said he sounded like he strongly dislike Mana, which he most definitely did not, the man was by far one of Heero's idles even in a dress.

After that no one else came in. Heero sat pouting in his chair for a good fifteen minutes before anyone was willing to say anything.

"Maybe we should look into using a recording for the shows." Wufei muttered.

"No."

"Heero I know you don't want to fake it, I now you have your morals, and your honestly, or what ever, but seriously this obviously is not working. You were this close to insulting Mana." Wufei made a gesture with his fingers to represent the space he spoke of.

"I would never insult Mana. The man is a musical genius."

"I now that, but-"

"He wouldn't use a recording."

"First you don't really now that, not that I'm saying your wrong, second Mana could get people to quit bands and join him, we don't have that kind of power."

"You know all this jrock talk as got me thinking." Hilde suddenly voiced.

"You say that like we aren't basically a jrock band, expect for the fact I'm the only Japanese person here." Heero gave her a sarcastic look.

"No I mean the talk about Mana, I know this guy, I went to high school with him. He was way into the Malice Mizer, Dir en Grey, Miyavi, etc., you know all that fun jrock stuff."

"And we care because?" Wufei waved his hand around in a get to the point motion.

"Yah, yah. You care because he plays guitar, and he can sing." Hilde smiled wickedly, and then bit her lip.

"Why do I feel a but coming on?" Heero put his head down on the table and waited.

"He hated playing or singing for, around, or in front of people, especially strangers. I only know because I surprised him in the practice rooms at school once."

"Great." Wufei said sarcasticly. "That's just what we need."

"Hey you guys need a guitarist, he needs to get a life, I think it's a perfect match."

"If he would play in front of people!" Wufei barked.

Heero sighed loudly and lifted this head. "How do we find him?"

"Easy he goes to this college." Hilde hopped off the table. "We could go find him now if you want."

"Fine." Heero muttered.

"Sorry Yuy, but I have stuff to do." Wufei stood up, "Why don't you go and talk to him and then we can start off tomorrow with him playing?"

"Yeah. That sounds good." Trowa too stood. "Me and Quatre have some work to get done."

Heero growled has his band mates abandoned him to go in search for this shy guitarist with only Hilde. Heero moaned and followed Hilde out the front door and into the street.


	2. Terrorist

boku wa junsui na terrorist kimi no omou ga mama ni kakumei ga okiru

Hilde and Heero made their way up four flights of stairs to his door room, to find an extremely peeved room mate.

"He just left like six minutes ago. He had his guitar, he's in the band rooms, good bye." And with that the man shut the door.

"Nice." He turned to Hilde, "If he's not down there I am so not walking back up here."

"Alright Mr. pushy. Let's go he probably is down there."

"And what's six minutes; does he know the exact time or what?"

"Duo has a pension for meeting weird people."

"Do you know why he doesn't play for people?"

"Nope, Duo refuses to tell me, always has and probably always will. But we might be able to get him to play for us." Hilde bounced down the stairs, and Heero followed.

The two marched all the way back across campus to the music building which they had come from, Heero cussing the whole way there.

"Honey we're home." Hilde called as she sung open the door, earning a few weird looks by the various guitarists that had stayed to practice more.

"Hilde." Heero warned.

"Alright, alright. Let's go find Duo."

Heero followed Hilde down a hallway that was line with small rooms. Most were empty, a few contained today's auditions goers, and then a few random people Heero didn't know. Hilde was muttering incoherently by the time they got near the end of the hallway and still failed to find this mysterious guitarist.

"I swear if he's not here, I'm going to hit you." Heero let loose a few curses.

"Hey it's not my fault."

Heero growled in response and Hilde picked up her pace. Then all the sudden she stopped and Heero nearly slammed straight into her.

"What the hell Hilde?"

"Shut up and listen will ya?" Hilde he pushed him away and towards the sound he hadn't heard till just now.

kimi wa seijitsu na moralist kirei na yubi de boku o nazoru  
boku wa junsui na terrorist kimi no omou ga mama ni kakumei ga okiru

koi ni shibarareta specialist nagai tsume o taterareta boku  
ai o tashikametai egoist kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai

kimi no kao ga toozakaru  
ah boku wa boku de nakunaru mae ni

aishite mo ii kai? yureru yoru ni  
arugamama de ii yo motto fukaku  
kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga tokeau hodo ni  
boku wa...kimi no...Vanilla

"...nante kidorisugi" sonna cool na kimi wa plastic  
atsui menazashi ni wa ecologist sono moeru kuchizuke ga modokashii

yugandeiku kimi no kao ga  
ah boku ga boku de iraremasu you ni

aishite mo ii kai? yureru yoru ni  
arugamama de ii yo motto hayaku  
kurushii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga kotoba nante mou  
kimi to boku not Burning love

ah ikutsu asa o mukaereba ah yoru wa owaru no darou ka  
ah sora ni chiribamerareta ah shiroi hana ni kakomarete yuku

aishite mo ii kai? yureru yoru ni  
arugamama de ii yo "I've seen a tail"  
kuyashii kurai ni kimi ni hamatteru no ni  
A crew sees cring knees,  
I wanna need. Not betray!

aishite mo ii kai? yureru yoru ni  
arugamama de ii yo motto kimi o  
kuruoshii kurai ni nareta koshi tsuki ga tokeau hodo ni  
kimi wa...boku no...bannin da

It was a song Heero knew well the band had done a cover of it once. Gackt's Vanilla, it's probably the most sensual song Heero had ever sung. It sounded beautiful, whoever was singing it was amazing. The guitar was perfect as well, Heero was truly impressed.

Hilde smiled wickedly and banged on the door when the song reached its end. Heero glared at her wanting to hear more. A brunette boy pulled the door opened. He didn't really look happy but not really pissed. He was wearing a fish net shirt, under overalls that were fashioned like the ones Kyo (DEG) wears in the Jessica pv. He was also wearing a plain black hat that shadowed his face. His hair was ridiculously long, and Heero wondered for a second if he was a she. He jumped back a little upon seeing Hilde, who smirked and pounced on him.

"Duo!" She squealed and Heero mad a face (since when does she squeal)

"Hi Hilde." 'Duo pried the hyper girl off him.

Heero immediately decided that this guy had one hell of a voice, not only did he sound good singing, he sounded good just talking.

"Duo I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Heero." She pulled Heero into the small white room, and shoved him toward Duo.

"No offense dude, but Hilde what the hell are you up too?" Duo shot her a look that clearly said 'don't even try lying about it'.

"Why can't I just introduce you?" She stopped as Duo crossed his arms and continued to glare at her.

Heero took this opportunity to take in his surroundings. The white room had no chairs or tables, a black and silver guitar lay on the floor along with its case, both looked worn, but well cared for. The room itself was plain boring, and Heero though he would go insane if he only played in a place like this.

"Heero!" Hilde broke his train of though.

"Um, yah?"

"WELL." Hilde glared at him as if he was ignoring her, well technically he had been.

"What?"

"I said why don't you explain to Duo, why it's important you too meet?"

"Me?" Heero looked at her in shock. "You're the one who cooked up this idea."

"You are so difficult."

"You tend to bring that out in people Hilde." Duo smirked. "Now I was busy so if there's no reason for you to be here then shoo."

"Can't we listen in?" Hilde pouted.

Duo's face got kind of mean, in a way that scared Heero a little. "You know damn well that I don't play like that."

"Oh come on Duo, we can here you in the hallway anyway. If you kick us out we'll just sit there and listen anyway." Hilde gave him a puppy dog look, which apparently was a mistake.

"Fine." Duo bent down and started packing his guitar away.

"Oh don't be like that. I've heard you before."

"Like you were suppose to?" Duo shot back

Duo closed the case and stood, passing the Hilde and Heero he went for the door. And for whatever reason Heero didn't want to give up with out a fight.

"WAIT!" He shouted, Duo paused and looked at him. "Um, we want you to play for our band."

"No."

With that Duo left, leaving Heero in a stunned silence, and Hilde fuming.

"What the fuck?" Heero cursed once more this time at no one in particular.

"He is so not getting away with that." Hilde marched out of the room cursing the whole way.

_Ummm hope you all like. Dou's being such a little trouble maker. The lyrics are Gackt's Vanilla, ummm I got them from __http/ all the credit goes to her, she also has the translation on that sight. If I use any other gackt songs, which I probably will the lyrics and/or translations will come from the same place. I suppose that is all. Oh yah the kyo overalls at the ones with the gold dragon he wears for JESSICA (love that pv, love the song too, but the pv rocks.) Please review thank you._

_Ris Night_


	3. Egotist

"DUO MAXWELL! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS BACK HERE!" Hilde screamed down the hallway earning even more glares from various musicians.

Duo didn't even pause, but flicked her off and picked up his pace.

"SO HELP ME GOD, DUO IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS INSTANT I WILL SOOOOO HURT YOU." Hilde continued to screech after the boy, in a way that almost scared Heero.

Duo whirled around and Hilde was moving so fast she bumped right into him. He placed his guitar down and held her by the shoulders. "Hilde I will never, ever, ever play guitar for you or anyone else. That is all there is too it."

Hilde choose this prim moment to slap him, his face went to the side and his cheek turned bright red.

"You are by far THE most selfish, and egotistical bastard I have ever meet in my entire life, and that includes HEERO, and WUFEI." Heero made some incomprehensible noise from behind that Hilde swore sounded like hypocritical bitch, but she ignored it for now. "Heero's been through a lot these past few weeks they have some shows coming up and they only **need** a temporary replacement for the jack ass that was their guitarist."

"Maybe he was a jackass because your being a BITCH."

"HEY!" Heero yelled and pushed between the two. "You know nothing about Nim, got that. Him leaving had nothing to do with Hilde. He was just some horny asshole who couldn't keep it in his pants. **You** have no right to even **suggest** that was Hilde's fault."

"And she has no right to judge me and my actions."

"You may play good, but your attitude sucks, I wouldn't want you in the band anyway." With that Heero stormed off and a moment later a dazed Hilde followed.

"Who the hell does he think he is? He has no fucking right to say anything about Nimrod. He doesn't know jack shit about anything that happened." Heero continued to curse has he stormed to his dorm Hilde slightly in tow.

"Heero?" She whispered as they got to the door.

"What?" It came out meaner then he intended it too, and he instantly felt bad for it.

"I want to thank you and apologize, I should have thought that through more, but I really though he would play. And thank you for yelling at him and defending me." She shuffled her feet and looked away from him.

Heero sighed heavily and turned to face her. "Listen, don't worry about it, he is an amazing guitarist, and he has a great voice, he's just sort of an ass. And as for defending you, how could I not, you are a friend and he was being unreasonable."

"Thank you."

"Forget about it, come on." Heero turned and opened the door. Trowa and Quatre where curled up on the futon they had watching some show or other.

"How did it go?" Quatre smiled hopefully at his friends.

Heero just shrugged and let out another heavy sigh. Hilde looked down at the floor.

Quatre's smiled waned, "Oh."

"Then more auditions I suppose." Trowa stated mournfully.

"If we don't find someone tomorrow," Heero looked uncomfortable but continued, "we can use the recording."

Heero collapsed on his bed, Hilde sat down next too him, "We could always get the fifteen year old." She said with a small smile.

Heero simply snorted in reply, and then remembered their absent band mate. "Who's telling Wufei?"

Trowa and Quatre sat straight up making quick excuses left the room, Hilde rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm going."


	4. Specialist

Duo stormed back into his dorm room and slammed the door. He jumped at the small screech and then remembered his roommate's girlfriend had come to visit hence him leaving in the first place.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"So I take it they found you?" His roommate stood and pulled on a shirt.

Duo threw him a dirty look. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"That guy and girl that had come looking for you…"

"They came here? Let me guess you just felt inclined to tell them where I went." Duo crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Duo, come on you can't get mad at me for that. I was kind of in the middle of something here, and all the sudden I have this girl pounding on my door. I didn't know what they wanted for all I knew they wanted homework assignments or something so I told them you took your guitar so you were in the band rooms."

"SOLO!"

"What?"

"You are such an idiot that was Hilde with some guy who's looking for a guitarist for his band."

"I did not know that." Solo said every word slowly, which only mad Duo angrier. "Listen kid I know how you feel about playing, but you can't be mad at me for not knowing what they wanted."

"Obviously you did not hear me. That was Hilde, has in Hilde from high school Hilde."

"Since when did she have short hair?"

"Solo, can you not be an ass about this."

"Aye, little guy, why so mean to your big bro. I distracted 'im." Solo's girlfriend leaned forward wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Geeze Danny." Duo turned away from her and sat down on his bed.

Sighing Solo went over to him and kneeled in front of him. "Listen kid, I didn't mean any trouble. Can you forgive me?"

Solo ran a hand through his thick red hair, his hazel eyes looked at Duo intensely, but there was a small light of playfulness that danced in them.

"Whatever." Duo muttered, and crossed his arms.

"Little guy, ain't you ever want to play for other people?" Danny, Solo's girlfriend had gotten up and was now standing behind Solo with her elbows on his shoulders.

"Oh, he did once." Solo said poking Duo in stomach.

"Hey." Duo smacked his hand, and stuck his tongue out.

"He used to play all the time, for anyone who would listen."

"Solo, don't go there." Duo warned.

"You should talk about it Duo, otherwise you'll never really get over it."

"Thank you Doctor Solo."

"I'm serious. Beside who would Danny tell, she would probably understand better well you know she's been abused in the past too you know."

"Aye, who are you Mr. Loudmouth and what 'appened to my boy?" Danny punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"Duo?" Solo brushed her off with a smile.

"Seriously I don't want to-"

"Don't." Solo face grew serious.

"Why, why are you bringing this up now of all the times you could?"

"Because you were offered a chance to play guitar for someone who's serious about it today, that's not something that just comes around every day no matter how good you are."

"Duo. I'll listen to what ever you 'ave to say." Danny looked at him seriously.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Solo stood. "Besides we're out of-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Duo jumped of the bed and yelled at Solo who had an evil smirk on his face.

"See yah kiddo." With that Solo disappeared out the door.

"So Duo, will you talk with me?" Danny took a seat on the edge of Duo's bed and patted it so he sat down next to her.

They sat there for maybe ten minutes before Duo said anything.

"You can't tell anyone."

"I won't utter word if you don't want me too." Danny watched him carefully.

"Solo knew this guy, when we were younger. I wanted to learn guitar and he was really good, so Solo asked him to teach me." Duo paused and closed his eyes for a minute. "He was really nice to me, I got close to him, or I thought I did. Solo and I never really talked about how Solo knew him I figured they had met through school or something. He talked to me like no one else ever has. After two months we started being more then friends. I don't know what I was thinking but the way he talked it was just so perfect and it made me feel like nothing else. I was happy, I guess."

Duo stopped and the room filled with silence. After another five minutes or so Danny spoke up. "You slept with him didn't you?"

She took Duo's silence as a yes. "He broke your heart right?"

"I suppose."

"Mind if I ask how?"

"One day Solo showed up to my lesson early as a surprise. He found us on the couch; we weren't completely in the mist of sex or anything. Actually we were just kissing, but Solos flipped. He punched him, and started screaming he wanted to know what was going on. I tried to get him to stop and he dragged me out of there." Duo shifted uncomfortably before continuing. "Once we were back at the church he sat me down in our room. I think he paced back and forth a million times before facing me. He asked me why, why we were doing that. I was so confused I just started babbling, I guess somewhere along the line I told him I had slept with him. He seemed so pissed off. He asked who started it, and I said I suppose it was him, but I went along with it. Then he told me how he knew him. They had been dating for a year. I didn't touch my guitar or speak a word for god knows how long. Solo was the one who made me come out of it at all, he sat me down and we talked about it, a little. We never really resolved it, or talked about it again. I played but only alone when no one was listening. It hurts, and it's scary to be near someone. I just think of him sitting there watching me play with that smile on his face."

Duo was interrupted by knocking at the door. Without thinking he called out "Come on in."

Expecting to see Solo both Duo and Danny were surprised when a small blonde boy stuck his head in the door.

_Aye aye aye, I was trying for an accent with Danny but I so suck at that stuff, so she has like a half accent or something. Anyway I hope you enjoy. I have to finish a little for Angel's blood before I continue but I'm trying the whole balancing act thing and so far I have missed one school assignment which is so not good, so don't except anything for a day or two. Gomen, but I need to maintain a 3.3 gpa which I've never done before, but money is money right._

_Ris Night_


	5. Distort

Neither Danny nor Duo spoke a word, but just stared at the blonde who now graced them with his presence.

"I was looking for Duo." The blonde shifted uncomfortable as he spoke. "I'm not here to pester him about anything I just want to explain something to him that's all.

"You see I think that him talking to Hilde and Heero was a disaster and I just want him to understand their point of view and apologize for them being so …."

Duo snapped out of whatever trance he had been in at the mention of Hilde. "You mean for her being a complete bitch and not leaving me alone when I told her too."

"Well, yes, I suppose." The boy looked away. "So you're Duo then?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Quatre I play for bass for C.O.N., that's Heero's band."

"What do you want?" Danny nudged Duo has he said this.

Quatre eyed the brunette boy. He was attractive, and Quatre loved the cosplay thing he had going on, but his attitude sucked.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Danny."

"Oi Duo, shut your trap and let the little one speak. I be outside waiting for my boy." Danny stood and walked out, grabbing Duo's jacket as she went seeing as she was only wearing a very flimsy tank top that didn't do much good.

"Fine." Duo cursed and then looked to Quatre waiting.

"There's something you need to know about our band before you judge Heero and Hilde. I know they can be overbearing on their own never mind when they team up, but you have to know we've been through a tough time recently. Especially Heero, the beginning of college was really rough on him."

"It's rough on everyone."

Quarter sighed and, abandoning all hope that Duo would invite him to sit, plopped down on the ground in front of Duo where Solo had been. "That's true, but for Heero it was especially hard. See our guitarist turned out to not be the great person that we thought he was."

Duo watched Quatre closely, he could tell by the boy's disposition he wasn't trying to manipulate Duo or lie. "Go on, I'm listening."

"Thank you. See Heero was kind of down in the dumps when he started college, it was a lot for him to take on. The band was really feeling the stress of the new and busier schedules and Hilde was almost hyperventilating, we have a bunch of shows coming up that at the beginning of the year were a total mess. We had no clue what we were doing.

"Anyway one night our guitarist convinced Heero to go to this party with him to relax. Heero's never had alcohol before, which turned out to be a total disaster. He went way past whatever limit he had and was completely plastered. Now the way we would have thought things would go from there is that Nim would have brought Heero-"

"Wait Nim, as in Nimrod?"

"Um, yes, that's our old guitarist's name."

"Nimrod meaning Jonny Aston?"

"Yes." Quatre was very confused by Duo's questioning. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter."

Quatre didn't question him; he felt it wasn't his place to. "Shall I continue then?"

"You're so damn formal. Yeah go ahead."

"Alright, we hadn't worried about them going to a party because we figured if Heero did anything stupid Nim would bring him back up to his dorm and it would be okay. I don't really know why Trowa did it, but he decided he was going to go and check up on Heero." Quatre seemed uncomfortable but pushed on, "When he got there things were really bad. The party was disgusting, people were everywhere doing god knows what. The problem was that when he found Heero and Nim, well, it was wrong to say the least. Nim had Heero pinned on the couch, Heero was so drunk he couldn't really do anything other then yell at Nim and even that wasn't going well. Nim was trying to, trying to…"

"Rape?" Duo's eyes went blank so Quatre couldn't find the emotions that were fighting to break free from Duo.

"Almost, Trowa beat the crap out of Nim, and brought Heero home. There's a restraining order against him now, and he moved way out west some where. Those were the terms; Heero's parents wouldn't make his life a constant court room battle if he moved far away and never came near Heero or any of us for that matter again."

"He'll just try it with someone else."

Duo's words surprised Quatre. He looked up to find Duo's blank look had left and had been replaced with one of pure hatred. It scared Quatre yet he felt it wasn't meant for him.

"That's really all I wanted to tell you. No one knows I came to talk to you, and I beg you to keep what I told you private, though I feel that you would without me asking. You seem like you might be a nice person Duo if you would just accept people. Who hurt you so bad that you could be so cold?"

The door swung open and Solo came in.

"Hey, what's going on?" He smiled slightly, but frowned at Duo's expression.

"I was just going." Quatre stood and moved past Solo towards the door.

"Nimrod." Was all Duo said.

Quatre stopped briefly and then left.

"What the hell was that about?" Solo dropped a small brown bag on the table.

"Hey bro?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow your guitar tomorrow?"

"What you break yours?"

"No, I just don't want them to know it's me till they after they hear me play." Duo smiled weakly at the boy he had considered his brother for the past fifteen years of his life.

"You're going?"

"To their auditions."

_And suddenly the weird twisted world is making some weird twisted sense. I had a killer paper to write and then a my first college midterm. It's been insane. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter of Vanilla. I know I love it in all its evil dark twisted coolness. I'm so weird. Anyway I had a very relaxing day drawing Tibetan Monks doing a sand mandala, they are so cool, and I felt the need to update this, and I'm starting to have a clearer image of where I want to go with this story, well how I want to get there anyway. _

_Om Mani Pedme Hung _

_Ris Night_


	6. It's Almost Embarassing

Early the next morning Duo left his dorm room armed with Solo's old beat up Ganesa, a guitar he had saved up and paid a lot to get. It was just solid black, and was in a regular old guitar case that was plastered with worn stickers of various band, most Japanese. He found his way to the band rooms. Apparently they were holding auditions in a lecture room today due to lack of space, or so the sign Duo had hunted down last night said.

When he got there the room was filled with hopeful guitarist of every style and fashion. Duo wasn't sure if he should be impressed or freaked out. He pulled on the hood that hid his face, then taking a number from an annoyed looking Chinese boy he took a seat in the back.

"That kid looks interesting." Trowa commented to Wufei as the hooded figure walked past. "Look at the guitar case, that's got to mean something right, it's all worn out, but cared for."

Wufei turned and watched said person climb the stairs. The figure which Wufei would guess was a boy, was wearing worn our and ripped jean bondage pants that had tribal patterns draw up and down the legs, intersecting and crossing giving the appearance of one huge never ending image, and a huge oversized Full Metal Alchemist hoody that was ragged at the bottom from obvious use. The sleeves were pulled up to his elbows revealing a replica of the Gackt's spiky bracelet, a Glay wristband, a variety of other bands, and the cloudy wolf ring from FF VII. He walked with his head down and quietly found a seat in the back.

"He does seem interesting." Wufei muttered as a potential guitarist faked a cough to regain his attention. "Here."

The boy took the offered card and merged with the crowd.

"It could be a girl you know Wufei." Trowa smiled mockingly.

"I don't really care as long as they're of an appropriate age, can play exceptionally well, and wear cloths like that."

"Forming a crush already are we?"

"No, I mean it in the sense of them not being a fake."

"Sure." Trowa left Wufei to his work, making his way to the door where Hilde and Quatre stood.

"Hey Trowa."

"Hey, Wufei's almost out of cards you better close the doors so we can start soon."

The two complied, gently dividing the line of people who were in the process of coming in. There was some groaning from those who got divided into the side that couldn't come in. Then they quietly followed Trowa to the table that was currently occupied only by Heero, only to be joined shortly after by Wufei.

Heero looked around the room at the huge group of guitarist. He wasn't really looking forward to this but he had to get it over with. "Alright whoever has the number one can start."

A scrawy girl came sauntering down; she was wearing a sheer, low-cut tank top, and really short shorts. Heero was a little stunned and Wufei looked ready to puke that he had let her through the door.

"Hold up." Trowa raised a hand and the girl paused. "No one who dresses like a slut, whether or not they are one, can play in our band, NEXT!"

The girl swore loudly and stormed out of the room.

Duo watched horrified has the world's worst guitarist paraded through the auditions. They all sucked dreadfully, and the existing band was hardly paying attention after the first ten attempted to impress them with painful renditions of famous bands like Queen, Metallica, Led Zepplin, and various others that had recently regained popularity.

The small blonde that had been so formal yesterday was dropping in his seat and looked like he could kill the next person who even thought about doing Bohemian Rhapsody. Heero looked like he was dying slowly and painfully, the Chinese boy eyes were so narrow they were practically closed, and a fourth boy was watching the blonde with concern. Hilde was bitching out the girl in front of them who had decided of all the bloody things she could play, to play Brittney Spears I'm a Slave to you, or something along those lines.

Duo looked down at his card, which said in bold black letters 52; it almost made him want to cry. Though at the rate they were blowing through guitarist it probably wouldn't take too long. He hoped.

Roughly an hour after starting, Wufei was pounding his head on the table has some poor sap struggled with tuning his guitar, until finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"THAT'S ENOUGH. If you can't tune a guitar right then you can't be in a band. Goodbye. What number are we on now?" Wufei turned to Hilde who was keeping track.

"52." Hilde called out, then after a moment she frowned and screamed out, "**52**!"

Duo jumped as he heard the number, he had tuned out a little while ago and missed it the first time. Quickly getting up he made his way down to the front of the room which was set up with an amp, a microphone, and a stool.

"Play whatever you want." Wufei waved his hand but didn't move his head form the table.

Duo took our Solo's guitar, and noticed Heero perk up a little at the sight of the Ganesa, which Solo had adoringly named K. He plugged it in and pushed the seat back, he wasn't much of a sit and play guy.

Wufei sat up with such speed he almost fell over as the first note filled the air. It was instantly followed with a series of very familiar notes as the mysterious stranger proceeded to play Flora by the jrock band Baiser.

The four members of C.O.N. were transfixed by the swaying guitarist in front of them. He looked like he really wanted to bounce around but was staying put for whatever reason, he was hitting all the right notes, and they could just hear his voice as he whispered the song. They all let out various groans as he reached the end of the song.

"Could you play one more?" Quatre leaned forward hopeful.

"Sure." Was all he got out of the figure before them.

"Whatever you want to, but something different." Heero leaned back in his seat and the guitarist for any signs that the beautiful song was a fluke. All he got for a reply was a small nod.

Suddenly they were greeted with the roaring sound of Miyavi's Shindemo Boogie Woogie. The boy moved more this time as if he was slowly adjusting to playing in front of them.

Duo was surprisingly relaxed playing in front of so many people. Playing Miyavi helped it always made him want to laugh, and he couldn't really focus on anything around but the song. He kept picturing Miyavi prancing around with the scantly clad woman, and the other guy from the PV, it chased away all images of anything else.

He had been terrified playing the first time around, so he had picked something he knew really well and something that stand a chance of them not knowing when he made mistakes. He knew this only gave him so much leeway but none the less it was the opening he needed.

Wufei for one was stunned, there were people walking out, people who were perfectly willing to sit here through all the screaming and belittling and just plan anger were now walking out.

"Yuy! There is no way in hell this kid walks out of here without being a part of our band." Wufei didn't even looked at the Heero has he spoke he didn't expect an answer, but he meant what he said.

The person in front of them was amazing; he would even go as far as to say he was better the Nim, which was hard to do. No matter how much he hated Nim, he had to admit he was positive till this moment that no one was as good as him.

Duo let out a half sigh, half laugh when the song reached its end. He felt like bursting into giggles, but at the same time there was this panic creeping in as he again became aware as to where he was.

"You're really good kid." The tallest of the boys, with the weirdest bangs Duo had ever seen, claimed

Duo nodded slightly, but said nothing, though he knew what was coming, they would have to know who he was.

"You ever going to speak or is sure all we get for today?" The boy continued. "In case you don't know, I'm Trowa, to my right is Heero, then Wufei, then Hilde, and to my left is-"

"Quatre." Duo spoke for him, and Quatre coughed on tea that he had just chanced to pick up.

"You two have met?" Trowa looked a little baffled, and Quatre did too for a moment.

Then realization crossed Quatre's face and he smiled. "You came, I didn't think you would. I wanted to ask you what you meant yesterday, that comment about Nim?"

Duo shifted uncomfortable. "I was answering your question. It wasn't exactly the same it was partially my own idiocy, but it still hurt."

"You mind being a little more descriptive?" Quatre knew he was pushing it but if he could get Heero to hear this then maybe he wouldn't flip out when he found out who this guitarist was.

For a moment Duo was quiet. He thought he knew why Quatre was doing this, but it didn't make it any easier. "He was dating Solo, but I didn't know that, and we…he never gave any hints to either of us what was going on with the other."

His voice faded off, Quatre knew that was as far as Duo would go at least for now.

Heero was ridged beside Trowa, he wasn't sure how to react to the conversation that was taking place. Trowa shifted in his sit, not sure if he should stop Quatre from continuing or hold on the Heero incase he did something stupid. Wufei gawked at the person in front of him. He knew Nim, not only that but he knew what a horny asshole Nim was from experience. Hilde held on to her chair feeling slightly sick.

"That explains some things." Quatre smiled, and Duo knew what was coming next. "Thank you Duo."

Duo nodded and knelt putting away the guitar. He didn't expect them to want him after how he had acted yesterday, but he felt he needed to play today for Heero, and for himself.

"Duo?" Hilde stumbled over his name in disbelief that he was really there.

He didn't turn back to them, but he pulled the hood off revealing his long chestnut braid.

"You played, you came, but why?" Hilde was baffled, his reaction yesterday to even playing for her and Heero was that of outrage, anger, and yet here he was.

"Quatre came and talked to me." Duo whispered has he picked up Solo's guitar.

"That's it, me and Heero came down and talk to you and you throw a fit, he comes to see you and now your best friends?"

"He talked to me, you demanded of me. Believe it or not there's a big difference there." Duo sighed deeply; he wasn't getting out of here any time soon.

"I did not demand I begged."

"No you asked me, I said no and then you proceeded to yell at me."

"How did you meet Nim?" Heero finally spoke up.

Duo looked at him, but remained silent.

"I mean originally. How did you get introduced?"

"I wanted guitar lesson, Solo introduced me. I didn't know it then but they were going out, so he asked him to teach me. Only I learned a lot more then I wanted too." Duo looked Heero straight in the eyes as he spoke.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" Heero dared to say it even though he knew that it would anger Duo.

"Why in god's name would I lie about what happened? Johnny, that's how I knew him, was an ass, and did terrible things, I would never lie about that, I don't lie in general, except for certain situations, most of which tend to be out of my control. You don't believe me, that's your problem not mine. Now am I going or not?"

"Not." Heero leaned forward on the table. "Would you do us a favor?"

"Depends what do you want?"

"Vanilla."

Duo raised an eyebrow and then it hit him. Heero wanted him to play Vanilla like he had yesterday when they overheard him. "Okay."

Duo snapped the case open and hooked up the ganesa again. He pulled off the red hooded sweater revealing a skin tight black tank that had MYV ROCKS writing across the front. He strapped on the guitar, and took a step back.

A moment later the guitar filled the air with the familiar song, followed almost immediately by Duo's voice. This time he sang out loud, unlike Flora which was barely a whisper. He moved more this time as well, his eyes closed as he bounced doing the moves that Gackt's guitarist did in the live performance, well most anyway. The song caught everyone but Heero off guard, and about half way through the room emptied of the few guitarist that were still holding on to hope that they could be the next guitarist for C.O.N.

When Duo was done he was sweating just slightly. The group could see Nim's influence in him. The way he stood after playing was a little like Nimrod, but mostly Duo, they could also tell he was trying hard to not look anything like Nim.

Heero smiled. "We need a guitarist."

The others remained silent. They all knew that given a choice in the matter they wanted Duo to play for them, as long as he didn't end up have a huge attitude problem. It wasn't that they didn't have a say but they all knew when it came down to it, it was for the most part up to Heero, and they freely gave him that right.

"Does that mean you want me to play with you?"

"Yes."

"I need to know more about how you guys work, but…but I will."

"Good."

_Oh my, this has to be like the longest thing I've ever written for fanfiction. I think anyway. I was just thining why the hell did it take me so long to write this one, but it's so much longer then the others. I'm surprised. Well now I have to sleep I have an early class, but enjoy this new chapter, I'm so loving this story right now, but I have to dedicate some time to Angel's Blood. For it too has gone for a while without anything new. Please review, and thank you for reading this._

_Ris Night_


	7. You're too affected

The first practice turned out to be total hell for Duo and his new band mates. Frist of all it took Solo a good forty five minutes to get Duo down to the music building. It was a full forty five minutes of Duo freaking out claiming temporary insanity due to a small blond manipulative sweetheart mother hen ... (so on and so forth) person. Solo was convince the only reason he did finally get Duo out of the room because he had run out of names to tack on to poor Quatre, and was distracted trying to think of more. Once out of the room Duo was a little calmer, the two made it all the way outside and to the middle of campus before Duo seemed to remember what they doing and started flipping out again.

Solo practically dragged Duo into the building and when he finally got there it took the threat of killing Duo's guitar to get him to calm down. His band mates looked really pissed when he finally walked into the practice room, though no one said anything once they notice that Solo had clearly taken a beating to get him here.

Duo made a serious amount of mistakes throughout the whole practice, till finally Trowa caught on. Trowa without cluing anyone in started to play Miyavi's pop is dead. The rest of the band took a moment before going with it, they all knew Trowa well enough to know he had good reasons for randomness. After that Duo started giggling and the rest of practice went pretty smoothly.

This was all two weeks ago, presently Duo sat on his bed more or less hyperventilating. Heero had so kindly reminded him today that they had their first show in less then a week, that Friday. Duo had relaxed enough to get through practice actually playing really well, but he wasn't sure if he could get through a show in front of god knows how many strangers. He just wasn't sure he was cut out to do this.

Meanwhile the rest of the band was camped out in Heero's dorm room.

"We have to have a backup plan. Duo is amazing and he has come a long way but none of that matters if he can't play for a crowd of people who are going to be pissed off has it is with the disappearance of Nim." Wufei cut straight to the point of their little makeshift meeting.

"We could always try the miyavi thing that seems to work pretty well." Quatre pointed out. -yes they have dubbed it the miyavi thing-

"It is true that he responds to that but i don't even know how many people are going to be out there." Wufei argued back.

"A recording, we will have to have a recording ready for if he freaks." Heero sighed, he thought he had gotten out of this recording crap.

"He could stand off stage." Trowa spoke up.

"Off stage?" Hilde looked at him like he was nuts.

"Think about it. Duo can play fine when it is just us or by himself, and I'm guessing with Solo though I've never asked. So..."

"So if we put him off stage he can't see the crowd and maybe he won't be so nervous."Quatre finish Trowa's thought.

"Bingo."

"You two scare me, but it might just work. So plan A is he just plain plays, plan B he plays offstage, and plan C we have a recording ready for an extreme case of Duo panic." Hilde perked up at the idea.

"Then it's settled?" Heero looked at his band mates terrified one of them would find an error with this new plan. They all just nodded.

"Solo, seriously, what if I freak what if I can't do it. I'll screw them royally. This is the first show if I screw this up the others might not even happen."

"Duo?"

"I could ruin their chances simply because I can't bloody play in front of people. The crowd never did anything to me, it is not their fault I can't deal."

"DUO!"

"What?" Duo whined as Solo practically shrieked at him.

"Play La:sadie's."

"Are you crazy."

"Not now, right before the show, and see if they care if you wear that outfit the one you made to like Die's from the La:sadie's gigs."

Duo blinked, "I didn't think of that."

"Of course not, that's why you have me." Solo smiled down at Duo who was now sprawled on the floor now pouting like a two year old who got lost in a department store.

"La:Sadie's always makes me feel better. God knows if it weren't for you and beat La: Sadie's tapes I might have died." Duo smiled, but he meant that in all seriousness.

"Can you play one for me." Solo offered his makeshift brother a hand up.

"Sure. Maimu?"

"Of course, what else?"

Duo laughed and pulled out his guitar. Solo thanked god that both him and Duo were surrounded by night students so no one was near enough to be disturbed by the loud song. Duo quickly swung into the face beats of the song. Solo smiled and faked moshing (he is own is own here). Solo had always been amazed at how well Duo could sing Kyo's parts. They varied so much from the Gackt songs that Duo rocked at, even Miyavi was closer to Gackt then Kyo. Somehow Duo manage to hit them all, Solo was convinced one of these days Duo would wake up and just not be able to talk anymore with all the abuse he put his vocal chords through. Solo chimed in at the parts where a second vocal was needed, but for the most part just listened in amazement at Duo.

Outside Duo's door stood Heero stunned at what he was hearing. '_La: Sadie's, it's not possible. People just don't know that stuff, let alone sing it. It has to be a recording Duo found online or something that some nut posted as Dir en grey. That was possible.'_ At least that's what Heero thought has he stood there frozen. He hadn't heard La: Sadie's in forever, true he did have a couple songs on his computer including the one he could hear at the moment, but he hardly ever listened too them anymore. It wasn't that he didn't like the La: Sadie's stuff, he just like Dir en grey as Dir en grey better.

"Oy, Kid. You just gonna' stand 'ere all day or are ya gonna' knock?"

Heero jumped startled and found this slim slightly slutty looking girl standing there watching him. She had medium length mousy brown/blond hair and deep green eyes. She smiled slightly and nodded in the direction of Duo's door.

"I was just...just..."

"Eavesdroppin'?", She smiled again and held out her hand. "Name's Danny, nice to meet ya."

"Heero, nice to meet you too. I was just coming up to talk to Duo."

"Ain't ya doin' a bang up job. still out 'ere and everything." She moved past him and pushed the door open. "Oy, Solo, ya 'ave a visitor."

"Huh?" Solo stumbled having been half way through jumping off the bed which had suffered through his randomness.

"Oh. Heero!" Duo sat his guitar down and looked at Heero quizzically, who had just about the stupidest and most dumbstruck face Duo had ever seen on.

"You were playing that?" Heero said, looking like a fish out of water.

"Yeah, I like the older stuff." Duo fingered the end of his shirt and looked down blushing.

"La: Sadie's?" Heero stated in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know it's old and not as good as their new stuff...blah blah blah... but I love it." Duo smiled softly.

"Yeah, but, well I mean I prefer the Dir en Grey stuff over the La : Sadie's stuff, and I know some people-"

"Heero you're kind of rambling." Duo cut off before he totally forgot his point.

"Right, anyway I never met anyone who knew that stuff so well they could play it."

"And sing it."

"SOLO! Shut up!" Duo jumped up from his spot on his bed.

"That was you singing too?" Heero looked even more lost as he said this.

Duo smiled awkwardly and shrugged. "Yeah."

"I don't believe it."

"Duo could sing it for ya now if ya want." Danny sat down on Solo's bed pulling him down with her. She smiled sweetly.

"No, I mean." Heero stumbled over his words. "Ah, I believe you I just ... don't."

"Don't worry I get it." Duo held his hands out to let Heero know he could stop now. "Which reminds me, does it matter what I wear for this concert of ours?"

"What you wear? Shit, I didn't even think about that." Heero smacked himself in the forehead slightly.

"I was wondering if I could wear Die's outfit from one of the La: Sadie's gigs?"

"You have what?"

"I made it."

"You are insane, you know that right?"

"Of course he does." Solo laughed at the conversation in front of him. "But then again so are you."

"I knew that." Heero said playfully."As for you outfit I think you're fine, just please don't do the big hair, I know you have enough to do it, but I might have to shot you if you do."

"Don't worry I like my braid just the way it is." Duo smiled.

"I'll talk to the others and see what they're up to outfit wise and what not. Just so we don't look totally crazy."

"Hey you guys are a semi fake jrock original/cover band, I think you have crazy covered." Solo mocked.

" Hey, why are you here anyway?" Duo who just suddenly remembered that Heero was in his room.

"Oh that's right. I don't mean to be sneaky or anything, but me and the others were talking about the whole freaking out thing."

"Oh." Duo looked down and bite his lip.

"We sort of came up with a plan, or options I suppose. You could try and play in front of the audience if you feel up to it, or you could stay backstage and just be plugged in, and if you still feel panicky we can go to a recording. Though we would all prefer to have you play."

Duo looked up surprised. The others had really thought about this, meanwhile he just continued to freak out.

"If it's all right I think I would like to start from backstage and then maybe come onstage for the second half of the performance." Duo mumbled.

"That would great. We just really want you to be the one playing, not some dumb recording of stupid Nim." Heero made a face as he said Nim's name.

Duo looked up at him and smiled. This might just work out after all.

_So I'm not dead after all. I've been trying really hard to get this out because I saw the story on another author's favorites and I was like shit I'm an ass and should get to writing. Anyway I got a hold of some La: Sadie's stuff and totally fell in love and the next thing I knew I had another chaptery thing. It's so bizarre at first this was really meant to move around the song Vanilla but it's kind of warping into this insane jrock monster thing. Anyway I needed a break, and it took forever and life isn't "getting better" it's just changing so screw it I'm gonna do something I like for once...HA! I win. ... only not really. Thanks to everyone who reads this you guys (and gals) are my heros. _

_P.S. I'm sorry if my grammar is completely shot I kind of no longer have word so I can't even get help from my computer, and we all knew I already sucked at it. _

_Anyway mucho love_

_Ris Night_

_Have I gotten weird or what?_

_Oh and one more thing if I messed up on how to spell La :Sadie's or the name of the song I am very sorry I found it on the web that way so I'm going with it._


End file.
